wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj
=Summary= *'Level:' 60+ *'# of Players:' 20 *'Location:' Southern Silithus, Kalimdor *'Released:' Patch 1.9 *'Abbreviation:' AQ20 or RAQ The Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj will be an outdoor 20-player raid instance. It will use a similar loot system to Zul'Gurub, via tokens dropped from bosses which used to complete quests that give item rewards. Additionally, the quests can only be completed once a certain reputation has been reach with the Cenarion Hold (called Cenarion Circle in 1.8). However, the tokens are labelled so players can tell which classes can use it. (In contrast, as of patch 1.8, ZG has unlabelled tokens, called 'paragons'). Also from information derived from WoWguru.com it would seem that there are three piece sets to be gained from the token quests comprised of a ring, a cloak, and a weapon, with a set bonus for having the three. The entrance to the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj, which is a 40-man raid instance intended to be the step after BWL, is via a separate portal following the right path from the Scarab Wall gate. =History= For history and lore details, see Ahn'Qiraj. =Preparation= This section should explain what kind of equipment is ideal to bring. Would a 20-man with endgame blues be sufficient? What resists are necessary? Any potions particularly useful? =Getting to the Instance Portal= This section should explain how to navigate to the portal. Such as: whether you avoid the trash mobs, whether there multiple entrances or a key, etc. The Gates of Ahn'Qiraj event is currently underway to open access to this instance (Jan 4, 2006). =General Guidelines and Party Structure= This section should outline any thematic strategies that are necessary, including party structure. For example: if most bosses require mana drain before rogues engage, or if they have phase changes at 25/50/75% health, how many warlocks or mages are the minimum, and so on. =Boss Strategy= This section should outline the techniques to beat each boss. *''Facts and proven details should go in this section.'' *''Ideas, theory and discussion should go on the Talk:Ruins_of_Ahn'Qiraj discussion page.'' Kurinnaxx Kurinnaxx is the first boss of AQ20. As befitting a first boss, he is a relatively straightforward fight. In appearance he resembles a cross between a pseudoscorpion and a camel spider. The fight takes place in a flat, featureless open room, and as long as you clear the trash mobs in the area beforehand there should be no surprises. He has two attacks in his repetoire. His main physical attack is a cleave that will do heavy damage to anyone in front of him. It also inflicts a fifteen second debuff called Mortal Wounds to the tank that reduces healing by 10%, stacks to 100%, and is not dispellable. This necessitates a great deal of tank swapping in the fight. His other attack is called Sand Trap. This is a ground targeted explosion roughly twenty yards in diameter that inflicts damage around 600-800 and inflicts a debuff that silences, reduces speed to 60%, and reduces hit chance by 75%. There is a considerable delay to this explosion though, so as long as players remain aware of the animation they can easily run out of the targeted area. The strategy with this boss is simple. The tanks all attack Kurinnaxx while moving backwards. This ensures that if Kurinnaxx targets one of them with Sand Trap the tanks will have moved away from the targeted area before it explodes. The extra tanks should attack from the side so they can avoid the Mortal Wounds cleave. The tanks need to keep their aggro within a reasonable range of each other, as the mortal wounds debuff lasts much longer than the Taunt effect, so you can't risk Kurinnaxx switching back to the original tank before they are fully healed. The ranged dps and casters all space themselves out for the fight and watch for the sand trap animation. As long as you never get hit with the sandtrap you have nothing to fear, but the movement debuff ensures that a second sand trap in your area will probably hit you. Rogues should position themselves near the secondary tanks. When they start to run low on health, they should vanish, move away from the fight, and bandage themselves(Healers will mostly have their hands full with the tanks.). General Rajaxx boss details Buru the Gorger boss details Ayamiss the Hunter boss details Ossirian the Unscarred boss details =Loot= The loot in AQ20 comes from: * killing bosses * killing mobs * quest rewards. Loot-quest System AQ20 loot-quests require tokens which drop from bosses, combined with a certain level of faction with the Cenarion Hold. (Zul'Gurub uses a similar system). Details of these tokens, quest rewards and reputation levels should go here, organised by class. Boss and Mob Loot This section should list the phat lewt available from the bosses, organised by item type Cloth: * Details including who drops it Mail * Details including who drops it Plate * Details including who drops it Weapons * Details including who drops it Warrior-only * Details including who drops it Mage-only * Details including who drops it and so on =Quests= Quests with item rewards should go in the loot section, above. This section should list: * quest chains which should be done before entering the instance, and possibly climax within it * quests which are completed within Ahn'Qiraj, Ruins Ahn'Qiraj, Ruins